With the development of wireless Internet service, a user-oriented information service has been provided, which has come to popularize a wireless Internet. Generally, in a wireless Internet service system, information is transmitted to a user in the form of a SMS (Short Message Service) message. Information received as the SMS message is stored in a mobile communication terminal as a simple message. In this case, multimedia information such as financial information and entertainment banners are not consistently shown.
In a current wireless Internet service system, the use of multimedia information has increased due to the adoption of color screens on mobile communication terminal, the higher quality of the portable mobile communication devices, the improvement of wireless Internet speed, and the like.
Further, a conventional information transmission method is accomplished through SMS service for specialized information that is not information set by a user. Thus, there is a disadvantage in that a user cannot set and use a variety of financial information and entertainment information.
Moreover, in the conventional information transmission service using SMS service, the amount of data that can be transmitted at once is limited. Thus, there is a problem in that an audio or video type information cannot be provided to a user.
Furthermore, the conventional information transmission service using SMS simply transmits information. Thus, there is a problem in that it does not provide an interactive function with a user who accesses a relevant wireless Internet web site through a hyperlink function.
Also, the conventional information providing method has problems in that a user can obtain information only through access using an Internet access application or browser built in a portable mobile communication device, and specialized information for every user cannot be provided.
In order to solve the above-described conventional problems, there was proposed Korean Patent Registration No. 391291, the applicant of which is the same as that of this application.
Korean Patent Registration No. 391291 discloses that content information to be provided to a mobile communication terminal are converted into a message format which is suitable for transmission through a mobile communication network, and the converted sliding message is transmitted to the mobile communication terminal so that a user can confirm the content information. However, Korean Patent Registration No. 391291 does not disclose concrete embodiments of a method of configuring templates in which contents information is displayed and a method of providing the information. In this connection, the present invention proposes a more detailed method of configuring templates and a method of providing information.
Technical Problem
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems occurring in the prior art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile communication terminal having an idle screen control function in which idle screen information for user information is received/stored, and the stored idle screen information is displayed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of driving a mobile communication terminal having the idle screen control function, and an information providing method.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of providing information requested by a user using a mobile communication network for providing relevant information to a mobile communication terminal according to information set by a user who wants to receive the information through the mobile communication terminal or an Internet accessible PC, and an idle screen service method.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a system for performing the idle screen service method using the mobile communication network.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a method of displaying resources stored in a portable mobile communication device, which are frequently used by a user, on an idle screen in the form of an icon so that the user can easily use the resources.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a method of operating and managing a channel so that the transfer of information can be controlled and managed in an efficient manner.
Technical Solution
To achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for controlling and operating resources of an idle screen for a mobile communication terminal having an idle screen control function, including the mobile communication terminal on which desired content information is displayed through a mobile communication network; a content providing server for providing the content information; an idle screen providing server that provides a message corresponding to the provided contents information to a message providing server; and the message providing server for receiving the message, which is converted to have an idle screen message format from the idle screen providing server, and then providing the message to the mobile communication terminal through the communication network, wherein the mobile communication terminal comprises a data viewer, which is a module for receiving push data or pull data for information set by a user and displaying those data according to a predetermined format, and the idle screen providing server comprises an idle screen control system that provides a function of generating an idle screen message, a contents information management server that provides a community service, a PDM server that performs an optimization function of personal information management, and a CRM server that provides a variety of services depending on a user.
According to the system in accordance with the present invention, the contents information providing server and the idle screen providing service server can be physically constructed as a single server. It is also possible to provide information requested by a user using the mobile communication network for providing relevant information to the mobile communication terminal according to information that is set by the user who wants to receive the information.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling and operating resources of an idle screen for a mobile communication terminal in a method of controlling the idle screen of the mobile communication terminal of a system for providing contents information that is transmitted to the mobile communication terminal, including the steps of (a) allowing a user to join a service so as to receive content information through the mobile communication terminal, and to set or select the content information; (b) allowing a service server to operate cooperatively with a content information provider, classify multimedia information received from the content information provider based on the content information within the service server, and allocate a channel and a stack; (c) allowing idle screen information corresponding to the content information that is set or selected by the user to be pushed from the service server, and the pushed information to be displayed on an idle screen; (d) allowing the user to pull detailed content information among pushed content information on the idle screen, which is displayed on an initial screen, and to receive the pulled content information; and (e) allowing the content information that is received in step (d) to be read from a memory and a storage unit of the mobile communication terminal, and the content information to be displayed according to a predetermined screen configuration of the mobile communication terminal, wherein the content information displayed on the idle screen in step (c) is displayed based on a given template configuration.
Advantageous Effects
According to a method of the present invention, it is possible to provide information requested by a user using a mobile communication network for providing relevant information to a mobile communication terminal according to information that is set by the user who wants to receive the information. Further, resources stored in a portable mobile communication device, which are frequently used by a user, can be displayed on an idle screen in the form of an icon as a divided screen, a screen of a sliding mode or in explicit real time. Also, a service provider can allocate channels for specific uses such as providing contents and providing a service of an external service provider, and can thus promote various business.